Tú eres mi Destino
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Yuki Giou un joven estudiante dieciséis años, se encuentra con su amor de infancia, pero Luka no lo recuerda, aunque ambos jóvenes tienen un secreto que nadie más sabe y ese secreto es el motivo por el que joven Giou no puede expresar sus sentimientos... AU


**Hola este es mi nuevo fic de Uraboku y que no es un xover... en realidad es un desafio que habia aceptado en amor yaoi asi que no se sorprendan su lo ven hay tambien :D...  
**

**como bien sabran los personajes no me pertenecen son de _Odagiri-sensei_ u_u cuando lo lean pueden consegirse con pequeños errores ortograficos que pueron escaparse cuando lo revise, puede contener un poco _Ooc_ aunque hice lo posible por mantener la actitud de los personajes... tambien les informo que el fic es un _universo alterno_ **

**cuando la narracion sea:**

_Punto de vista del personaje_

Narracion normal.

**Espero que le guste el fic** **y sin mas que decir a leer *o*/**

* * *

**Oneshot**

**Tú eres mi Destino**

_Tranquilamente me encuentro escuchando la clase de historia japonesa o eso quisiera decir porque la verdad no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que está hablando el profesor ya que no le estoy prestando la debida atención, ya después le pediré a mi primo Tsukumo que me preste sus apuntes._

_Desvío mi mirada hacia la ventana que está a mi lado derecho y desde mi asiento puedo ver la cancha de béisbol que está siendo utilizada por los alumnos de segundo año, ahora que recuerdo esta mañana mi prima Toko-chan se estaba quejado porque hoy le tocaba la clase de deporte, además de que el día anterior ella estaba haciendo un berrinche (que la hacía ver súper tierna), porque los chicos de su clase habían hablado con el profesor para que los dejara jugar béisbol y según ella "odia ese deporte", aunque yo creo que su verdadero problema es ser demasiado buena en ese tipo de juego (y en todos los demás) por eso los chicos a veces la ven como si fuera un compañero más y no notan la hermosa señorita que es._

_Al parecer mi prima se dio cuenta de que la he visto, porque me está haciendo señas con las manos yo le respondo el gesto disimuladamente para que el profesor no se dé cuenta y así evitarme un regaño innecesario, luego veo como mi prima va a batear pero antes de llegar a su puesto un joven azabache la detiene del brazo, al parecer le está diciendo algo porque ella le señala su bolso para luego ir a la casilla de bateo... El muchacho camina hacia donde se encuentran los bolsos de las chicas mientras varias de sus compañeras lo saludan pero él olímpicamente las ignora _*¡Je!* _No puedo evitar soltar una risita porque desde que recuerdo Luka siempre ha sido así de frio y popular._

*Suspiro* _Todavía recuerdo como conocí a Luka Crosszeria yo apenas tenía diez años y el era dos años mayor, todo paso porque me encontraba jugando en el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, luego unos bravucones comenzaron a molestarme y él me ayudo, para ese tiempo pensé que era mi héroe y sentía una gran admiración por él, y gracias a esa admiración Luka y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, siempre andábamos juntos, no importaba a donde él fuera yo siempre le seguía pero por cosas del destino, al año siguiente tuve que mudarme, porque a mi papá lo habían transferido a Tokio además los padres de mis primos habían muerto en un accidente y los tuvimos que llevar con nosotros, por eso pensé que a mi corta edad de once años había perdido a mi primer amor._

_Pero gracias a que soy un gran creyente del destino esté me dio una segunda oportunidad y a mis dieciséis años me encontré de nuevo con Luka en la preparatoria, aunque al principio me decepcione un poco, porque él no se acuerda de mi (además de que tiene novia), lo cual me deprime mucho._

—Yuki...Yuki—_escucho como alguien me llama y cuando lo miro me encuentro con un apuesto joven peli plata que me ve con preocupación en sus ojos._

— ¿Que sucede Tsukumo?— _le pregunto mientras le sonrío con amabilidad._

—La clase ya termino ¿no te diste cuenta?— _y mi primo tenía razón casi todos mis compañeros ya habían salido del salón, por dios que tan distraído me encontraba_ —Vayamos a comer, Toko-chan no debe tardar en llegar— _me dice, yo asiento y comienzo a caminar junto a él, ambos nos dirigíamos a la azotea._

**Fin de Pov's de Yuki**

******Narración Normal******

Los dos chicos llegaron a la azotea de la escuela para comer sus almuerzos mientras esperaban a la chica del grupo que llego unos segundos después algo cansada por la clase de gimnasia.

—Toko-chan ¿cómo te fue en el partido?— le pregunto su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Pues ganamos cinco a dos ¡Jajaja! Les dimos una paliza— comentaba la chica muy animada mientras se hacia una trenza porque su largo cabello de color bronce le estaba dando un poco de calor ya que todavía sentía el cuerpo caliente (debido al ejercicio que había hecho unas horas antes), a pesar de que había tomado una ducha.

—Toko-chan, ¿Luka hizo equipo contigo?— le pregunto su primo con voz calmada.

—Sí, gracias a él hicimos dos puntos— le dijo la oji verde —No me digas que lo estabas observando Yuki-chan— le comento mientras veía como el chico se sonrojaba.

—No...! Es solo que lo vi hablando contigo—se excuso para que su prima no comenzara a molestarlo con el tema del azabache, así que prefirió cambiar el tema de la conversación por lo que paso el resto del descanso charlando con sus primos de sobre cosas que no eran tan importantes, pero luego escucho el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora de descanso, por lo que comenzaron a recoger sus cosas pero su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje.

_«Zess_ _0414 -xxxx-xxx_

_Buenas tardes Giou ¿cuando acaben las clases podrías venir a mi departamento?_ _Luka»_

Yuki no respondió solo suspiro y relajo su cuerpo se sentía algo cansado y eso lo notaron sus primos.

— ¿Que ocurre Yuki?, te mandaron algo malo—le pregunto el peli plata mientras lo veía con preocupación.

— ¡No es nada!—exclamo suavemente mientras guardaba el celular —Mejor nos damos prisa, sabes cómo se pone la profesora de inglés si entramos tarde a su clase— le recordó por lo que emprendieron su camino al salón.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente, sin ningún inconveniente, lo único molesto fue el examen sorpresa de matemática lo bueno es que la profesora decidió hacerlo grupal y gracias a que Yuki era muy bueno en la materia no habían tenido problema en pasar el taller con buena nota, después de eso fue la hora de salida y como siempre los tres jóvenes caminaban a casa mientras se hacían inocentes bromas entre ellos, pero en un punto del camino Yuki se dé tuvo.

—Lo siento chicos, pero hoy llegare tarde a casa—

— ¿Por qué Yuki-chan?—pregunto la peli bronce —No me digas que te vas a encontrar con tu amorcito— bromeo.

—No, solo me encontrare con un amigo— mintió.

—¡De acuerdo! nosotros le diremos a Takashiro-san que llegaras tarde— comento el peli plata, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano y comenzaba a caminar con ella.

—Nee! Tsukumo! ¡Suéltame yo quiero asegurarme de que Yuki esté bien!— se quejaba la chica, mientras su primo los observaba alejarse con una sonrisa para luego caminar al departamento del azabache.

******Departamento de Luka******

Yuki ya se encontraba parado frente la puerta del departamento del oji plateado, esperando a que esté le abriera la puerta, fue ahí cuando el peli broce se sonrojo cuando vio al azabache con solo una toalla enrollada en su cintura y algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, desvió la mirada avergonzado como se le pudo haber olvidado que por culpa de los ejercicios de matemática había salido tarde del salón, por lo que obviamente Toko-chan había salido primero de sus clases, pero los había estado esperando para no irse sola a casa.

—Llegas tarde— susurro con firmeza el azabache —Pensé que no ibas a venir— le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que el chico pasara.

—Lo siento, tuve un examen sorpresa y no me di cuenta de la hora— se excuso el menor.

—Eso ya no importa— asiéndole entender a su compañero que no tenia problema con eso — ¿Quieres algo de tomar? te ves agitado— comento el mayor tocando suavemente el rostro de Yuki, por lo que el chico aparto su mano avergonzado ya que había momentos en donde el azabache hacia eso y el joven Giou se sentía incomodo (pero a la vez triste porque quería más al pelinegro y esté ya tenía a su pareja).

—No solo iré a tomar un baño— comento caminado al lugar mencionado.

**Pov's de Yuki**

_Como siempre cada vez que Luka me manda un mensaje, vengo a su departamento charlamos un poco y luego tenemos sexo, creo que ya han pasado dos meses desde que tenemos este tipo de relación,_ *Suspiro cansado* _no puedo creer que en tan solo cinco años él haya cambiado tanto y se convirtiera en un playboy (con lo que he escuchado de mis compañeros un día tiene una novia y al día siguiente tiene una __novia__diferente), más bien es extraño que tenga un mes con su novia actual Elegy una hermosa joven de cabello plateado y con muy buenas proporciones lo único que no me gusta de ella es su personalidad (es una chica muy arrogante y al parecer masoquista) pero bueno no tengo el derecho para juzgar a las personas por su manera de ser ya que cada quien es diferente._

_Salgo tranquilamente del baño y me dirijo a la habitación de Luka y si me preguntan es un cuarto muy extraño ¿Por qué? Pues las paredes están pintadas de un gris claro y blanco pero tiene algunos dibujos de dragones que están pintados con pintura negra (algo que resalta y queda muy bien), recuerdo que la primera vez que vine y vi su habitación me sorprendió un poco ese tipo de ambiente, y cuando le pregunte porque su cuarto era así, solo me respondió:_

—"Mi padre no me dejo pintar la habitación de negro, pero le mencione estos colores y resignadamente accedió a que pintara el cuarto de esa manera"—

_Pero como ya he entrado muchas veces en ese cuarto termine acostumbrándome... Entro sigilosamente al cuarto que está completamente ordenado, busco con la mirada a mi compañero y lo veo parado junto a la ventana, en silencio me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, Luka se voltea y besa mi frente con ternura, a decir verdad nunca nos hemos dado un beso en los labios, él dice que ese privilegio lo tendrá la persona que amo (si supiera que es él, pero eso nunca lo sabrá porque yo no se lo diré)._

_Y pensar que en un principio me había resignado a que Luka se fijara en mi o que al menos me recordara pero extrañamente, un día que me encontraba caminado solo por el pasillo de la escuela, Luka se me acerco, yo pensé que ya me recordaba, pero fue todo lo contrario, me miro con esa fría mirada plateada (lo cual hizo que me estremeciera) y me dijo seriamente:_

—"Giou-kun, eres un chico muy especial, ¿No te gustaría que nos convirtiéramos en amantes?"—

_Hasta sonrío y era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír después de tantos años sin verlo (es más creo que soy el único que lo ha visto con una sonrisa en su cara), e inevitablemente le dije que sí._

_Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión porque así, aunque sea solo durante el sexo tengo a Luka para mi, tengo sus delicados besos, sus tiernos susurros mientras acaricia cada rincón de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, también está ese extraño habito que tiene de tocar mi cabello y besar mi hombro cuando entra en mi cuerpo, su mirada llena de ternura y que no se aparta de mis ojos cuando me embiste de manera profunda y hace que mi cuerpo vibre, la forma en que dice mi nombre con voz ronca y llena de deseo (lo cual me excita de sobre manera), también me gusta mirar su expresión cuando llega al clímax, pero sobre toda esas cosas, lo que más me gusta y atesoro es cuando me abraza fuertemente (después del sexo) y veo su tranquilo rostro durmiendo mientras respira calmadamente, lo único que lamento es no poder expresarle mis sentimientos,_ _pero ¿para qué? Si desde un principio Luka dejo muy claro que no quería cursilerías, aun recuerdo esas frías palabras:_

—"No quiero que digas cosas innecesarias durante el sexo o cuando estemos juntos, eso a veces resulta ser molesto, además esa es la razón por la que termino con mis novias siempre que dicen estupideces... Pero como tú eres un chico creo que las cosas serán diferentes ¿cierto?"—

_Desde eso, nunca le he dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos, no quiero causarle problemas y que se aleje de mi, por eso me conformo con el sexo._

**Fin del Pov's de Yuki**

******Narración Normal******

Yuki lentamente se pone su ropa en completo silencio ya que el azabache está hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres venir? Pero ya es tarde—le decía el oji plata a la persona que estaba del otro lado— ¡De acuerdo! Dame unos treinta minutos y paso por ti a la estación... ssii, no me tardare, nos vemos— colgó la llamada y se giro para mirar al menor — Lo siento Yuki, pero mi novia dijo que quiere venir a verme—

— ¡Entiendo! de todas formas ya me iba a casa— menciono el peli bronce desanimado.

—Entonces te llevo—

—No es necesario, no creo que sea tan tarde—susurro el peli bronce.

— Ya es muy tarde Yuki, son las diez de la noche, recuerda que nos quedamos dormidos— le recordó —Déjame llevarte, porque no quiero que te vayas solo y después te pase algo— le dijo el mayor, tomando las llaves del auto, Yuki asintió y ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento.

Durante el transcurso del viaje a la casa Giou, los chicos no se dijeron ni una palabra, siempre era lo mismo Luka llevaba a Yuki a casa y mientras conducía el menor simplemente observaba por la ventana del auto sin decirle nada.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar a la cuadra que estaba antes de ir al complejo departamental Crepúsculo (que era donde vivía el joven Giou) y como siempre el peli bronce le pidió a su compañero que estacionara el auto para bajarse allí y evitar que su padre lo viera descender del carro del azabache (ya que vivían en la primera planta) y de esa forma ahorrarse las preguntas de su progenitor, ambos chicos se despidieron con un simple gesto de mano y el oji plata puso el auto en marcha y se fue del lugar, mientras Yuki caminaba a su departamento.

******Departamento de Yuki******

Yuki entro al departamento de su familia y vio que la sala estaba en completo silencio, dejo su bolso en uno de los muebles y camino hacia la cocina donde vio a su prima sentada leyendo unos libros además de unos cuadernos que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

—Toko-chan ¿donde están todos?— le pregunto una vez que cacto la atención de la joven.

—Yuki-chan no te escuche llegar— musito ella con aburrimiento por tanta lectura, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y estiro un poco sus brazos —Takashiro-san está durmiendo, dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y Tsukumo está en la habitación creo que está cuidando un pequeño pichón lastimado que nos encontramos de camino a casa—le comento —Yuki-chan ¿te paso algo?—le pregunto.

—No porque lo preguntas—

—Es solo que te vez desanimado, si quieres hablar sabes que puedes decirme tus problemas por algo soy la mayor— exclamo ella con alegría, causando una sonrisa en el joven.

Mientras comía su cena Yuki le contó a su prima el problema que tenia aunque obviamente omitió ciertos hechos durante el relato, Touko se dio cuenta de eso pero no le dijo nada, es más ni siquiera se molesto porque su primito ya estaba muy triste mientras le estaba contando los hecho y ella no quería deprimirlo más.

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?— le pregunto Yuki en tono inseguro y bajando la mirada.

—Pues creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes—respondió ella.

—Pero él se molestara, además soy un chico y él solo me usa para hacer "eso"... Toko-chan no entiendes que él es hete...—

—Y eso que—le interrumpió la chica —Escucha Yuki-chan, es mejor que le digas lo que sientes y de esa manera estarás tranquilo contigo mismo a pesar de la respuesta que te dé, ten fe y cree en ti— le comento ella tomando de nuevo su libro —Además el destino los a unido, dos veces, quizás la tercera sea la definitiva a pesar de que él sea hetero— bromeo.

Yuki pensó en todo lo que dijo la muchacha, tomaría las palabras de su prima en cuenta —Gracias Toko-chan— musito, mientras se ponía de pie para irse a la habitación que compartía con Tsukumo, pero antes de salir de la cocina —Por cierto Toko-chan, ¿qué hiciste cuando llegaste, que no hiciste la tarea?—le pregunto.

—Vi la maratón de películas de Viernes 13— lloriqueo ella, mientras su primo se iba.

******En la preparatoria******

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Yuki y Luka se encontraron para tener sexo, al peli bronce se le hacía extraño que el azabache no lo llame o le mande un mensaje por lo que no sabía si debía preocuparse solo guardaba la calma, aunque en algunas ocasiones se encontraba con el oji plata en el pasillo pero cuando tenía la intención de acercarse al mayor siempre aparecía Elegy y se lo llevaba.

Ahora el joven de ojos verdes tenía que soportar los murmullos de sus compañeras de clase con respecto a que Crosszeria tenía mucho tiempo con su novia actual o escuchar lo buena pareja que hacia Elegy con el pelinegro donde obviamente le daban celos, aunque no lo demostraba pero le provocaba pararse y decirles a esas chicas que hicieran silencio porque no quería seguir escuchándolas, pero obviamente no podía.

—Yuki ¿estás bien?— le pregunto su primo que estaba sentado frente a él comiendo unas galletas.

— ¡Uhm! Si ¡Jajaja! Pero creo que nuestras compañeras no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Luka-senpai— comento con cansancio.

— ¡Tal vez tengas razón!— dijo calmadamente el peli plata—Creo que Luka-senpai es mucho hombre para una mujer tan arrogante como ella, no sé que tienen nuestras compañeras en la cabeza al pensar que esos dos se ven juntos— Yuki sonrío por el comentario de su primo, ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando pero un chico de segundo año entro al salón.

—Hola Yuki-kun— saludo el joven azabache.

—Kanata-san —exclamo el joven con alegría — ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Bueno, venia para invitarte a ti y a tus primos al cine— aviso el mayor mostrando las entradas —Las gane en un juego anoche y como no tenia con quien ir, les vine a preguntar, aunque fui al salón de Touko, pero no la encontré—comento extrañado.

—Ella está haciendo un trabajo con Shusei-kun pero ¿Para cuándo es la fecha de la película?— pregunto el peli plata.

—Para el sábado y ¿qué dicen?... se animan—

— ¡Mm! El sábado no puedo, Toko-chan y yo vamos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres—susurro el chico —Pero Yuki-chan si puede— dijo mirando a su primo.

Yuki veía a Elegy junto a Luka y eso le causo una decepción —Si iré— dijo en tono decidido —Pero Kanata-san ¿qué harás con las otras dos entradas?—

—Creo que se las regalare a alguien— comento amablemente —Pero todavía no se ¿a quién?—

—Yo si se— le aviso Tsukumo, el azabache le extendió las entradas, el oji verde las tomo y salió del salón.

— ¿A quién crees que se las dé?—pregunto el pelo negro.

—Creo que a Hotsuma— susurro Yuki con una sonrisa, "ya el sábado verían al chico rebelde con Shusei", Kanata también sonrío al imaginarse lo mismo que Yuki.

******A las afueras del cine******

Ya era el día sábado y Yuki junto a Kanata se encontraban haciendo la fila para comprar las palomitas y el refresco mientras comentaban lo buena que podría ser la película les tomo unos cuatro minutos hacer la cola y comprar la merienda, por lo que ya se encontraban dentro de la sala viendo "Ultratumba" unos asientos más abajo pudieron ver a Hotsuma junto a Shusei y reían cada vez que veían como el rubio se sobresaltaba cada vez que había una escena de miedo mientras el acompañante del rubio lo calmaba.

Yuki estuvo tan entretenido en la película y en las escenas que hacia su compañero de clase que se sobresalto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar ganándose el regaño de las otras personas que estaban en la sala.

—Lo siento— se disculpo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y veía la llamada.

_«__Zess: 0414-xxxx-xxx llamada perdida __»_

—Luka...—susurro, mientras escribía el un mensaje.

—Yuki-kun ya van a pasar la mejor parte ve— le dijo el pelinegro, el oji verde quito el mensaje y apago el teléfono ya después le respondería, por lo que continuo viendo la peli.

******En la preparatoria******

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Yuki fue al cine con Kanata, durante ese tiempo intento comunicarse con el azabache pero todo parecía ser inútil, ya que el oji plata no le respondía las llamadas ni los mensajes, quería hablar con él pero el día Lunes los alumnos de segundo año no habían tenido clase y ahora que lo estaba buscando por los pasillo no lo encontraba, sin más prefirió irse a su salón así hablaría con Hotsuma sobre su miedo de las películas de Terror.

**Pov's de Luka**

_Ya han pasado dos días desde que llame a Yuki y no me respondió las llamada_s_, durante el día de ayer y el domingo él estuvo llamándome y mandándome mensajes pero no le respondí (aunque me doliera) yo también tengo mi orgullo, de repente siento mi teléfono vibrar, lo saco para ver si es un mensaje de Yuki y no me equivoco lo leo para ver que dice._

_«Hikari __0426-xxxx-xxx_

_Buenos tardes Luka, no te has comunicado conmigo, a sucedido algo porque tampoco me has respondido los mensajes ¿acaso estas molesto? _ _Yuki»_

*Suspiro* _Creo que tampoco le responderé este mensaje, mejor lo busco y hablo con él en privado para ver que se trae con Kanata, la verdad es que no me agrada nada su acertamiento con ese tipo y mucho menos cuando escuche de Shusei que Yuki y Kanata fueron al cine juntos eso de verdad me molesto porque ese tipo tiene que salir con —_Yuki— _susurro enfadado, mientras camino por el pasillo veo a las chicas de las otras secciones (y años) saludándome, a veces las mujeres pueden ser tan molestas, no entiendo porque no separasen un poco más a él o a mi compañera de clase Touko, a lo mejor es porque esos dos son familia, como siempre hago ignoro a esas chicas y continuo mi camino al salón de Yuki._

_Cuando ya estoy al frente de una de las ventanas del salón, veo que Yuki está hablando con su primo y un chico que parece un delincuente, creo que ese es Hotsuma la pareja de Shusei pero diviso a alguien más _*Tsk* _es ese idiota de Kanata, que hace él en el salón de los de primer año, al parecer está hablando con los chicos, tendré que venir después, pero antes de marcharme veo como ese tipo y Yuki se sonríen, Ok ese el btoom! Para desatar mis celos, me alejo un poco de la ventana para que Yuki no se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí saco mi teléfono y le escribo un mensaje, luego me marcho para esperarlo en el lugar acordado._

_Estoy en la azotea esperando a que Yuki llegue y al parecer ya está aquí porque escuche cuando la puerta se abrió, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con su mirada verdosa que me ven entre sorprendido y triste, pero no digo nada ya que el primero en hablar fue él._

—Luka, porque no me respondiste las llamadas— _me dice con un ligero tono de enfado_ —Estaba preocupado— _menciona._

—El sábadotu tampoco me respondiste— _le digo fríamente y mirándolo a los ojos, él aparta la mirada avergonzado _—Acoso estabas tan ocupado con Kanata que no tuviste tiempo de responderme—

_Yuki posa su mirada de nuevo a mi persona _— ¿Como sabes que Salí con Kanata-san? Y si no te respondí es por algo— _me comenta entre confundido y molesto._

— ¡Já!, entonces no lo niegas, ¿ahora quieres estar con él?— _le reprocho algo alterado Yuki abre sus ojos de la sorpresa pero no se queda callado._

— ¿Y por qué no? Kanata-san es mi amigo, además tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme, ni siquiera me puedes decir algo ya que tú tienes novia— _me grita exaltado y veo como sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse._

—Te estás volviendo molesto— _le digo con se quedad, aunque esa no fue mi intención _—Es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación— _le digo serio, aunque sé que le estoy dejando el camino libre a ese Kanata._

—Molesto...— _Yuki susurra algo que no puedo escuchar _—¡MOLESTO!— _me grita y observo cómo sus lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos _—Sabes lo que es molesto Luka, tener que estar contigo y no decir ni una palabra para que no la consideraras molesto... Creo que ni siquiera entenderías como me sentí cada vez que te veía con Elegy, pero no dije nada porque era un simple amante—_veo como Yuki_ _estalla en llanto sale corriendo a toda velocidad._

**Fin del Pov's de Luka**

******Narración Normal******

Yuki sale corriendo de la azotea a toda velocidad, escucha su nombre de los labios del azabache pero decide ignorarlos, continúa corriendo por el pasillo y nota como varios alumnos de la institución lo miran con extrañeza, pero el peli bronce no les presta atención y continúa corriendo hasta que choca con un conocido.

— ¿Yuki-kun?— escucha su nombre salir de los labios de Kanata.

—¡KANATA-SAN!...— grita el menor y se abraza a su amigo, el pelinegro se da cuenta de la mirada de los estudiantes y se lleva a su amigo a unos bancos que estaban cerca de la cancha de béisbol, amablemente espera a que el menor deje de llorar para preguntarle que le pasaba, por lo que Yuki lentamente fue clamando.

—Lo siento Kanata-san— se disculpo avergonzado porque su amigo lo había visto llorar.

—No te preocupes— hablo el de ojos negros extendiéndole una bebida al joven que la tomo y bebió un sorbo —Ahora, ¿me dirás que paso?— le pregunto el mayor, el chico solo asintió.

Yuki le contó a Kanata todo acerca de su relación con Luka, desde como lo conoció cuando era pequeño hasta el tipo de relación que habían tenido actualmente, el azabache no decía nada, solo prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba el peli bronce, hasta que esté termino de contar su relato.

—Vaya, no pensé que tu y Luka tuvieran ese tipo de relación— exclamo con un hondo suspiro.

—Lo sé, son cosas que pasan ¿no?— bromeo el peli bronce desanimado.

—Puede ser o tal vez si sean cosas del destino— musito el pelinegro —Pero sabes, por todo lo que has dicho, me he dado cuenta de que eres la única persona con la que Luka ha sido amable, porque ni siquiera con Elegy lo he visto actuar de una manera tan atenta y protectora—

— ¿Que quieres decir?— pregunto confundido el menor.

—Piénsalo Yuki, porque crees que Luka se puso celoso cuando se entero de nuestra salida— le recordó el mayor— O Mejor dicho como él sabe que salí contigo y porque nunca te contesto los mensajes, su enojo es muy obvio, pero es tan obstinado que no se da cuenta— le explico el de ojos negros a su acompañante que estaba sorprendido —Creo que deberías hablar con él— le aconsejo, cuando iba a decir algo más apareció Luka que sujeto a Yuki de la muñeca y lo jalo para llevárselo —¿Adonde llevas a Yuki?—

—No es tu problema— siseo el oji plata en tono amenazador yéndose del lugar con el menor.

Luka llevo a Yuki a la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela para hablar en privado y sin interrupciones

— ¿Qué crees que haces Luka?... No es suficiente lo que ya hablamos en la azotea — le recordó el peli bronce.

—Nuestra conversación no ha terminando Yuki aún está pendiente— acorralo a Yuki en la pared para que el chico no escapara.

— ¡Claro que sí!— lloriqueo el menor —Tu tienes a tu novia, además te ibas a conseguir otro amante— susurro desanimado.

— ¡Elegy ya no es mi novia!— confeso el azabache —Termine con ella hace tiempo, nunca la quise, solo estaba con ella por lastima es más nunca lo hicimos y lo del amante fue una mentira, dije muchas estupideces porque estaba molesto — el menor aparto la mirada sorprendido y avergonzado por tal confesión, nunca se imagino que Luka dejara a la peli gris y tampoco espero escuchar lo último, Wakamiya tenía razón —Yuki por favor mírame— le pidió el chico levanto la mirada y encaro al pelinegro — ¿Qué era la cosa molesta que no me podías decir?—

—Ya no importa— murmuro en voz baja.

—Claro que importa, cada palabra que salga de tus labios me importa y mucho— dijo tomando el mentón de su compañero —Fui un idiota cuando dije todo eso y te lastime pero estaba celoso de Kanata, perdóname— dijo tocando delicadamente el cabello de su compañero.

—Lo que quería decirte es que te amo… desde hace muchos años, aunque tú no lo recuerdas— confeso el menor tomando la mano que estaba entre su mejilla y cabello para sentir más ese delicado toque —Siempre te ame y rezaba para que nos encontráramos de nuevo—

—Yo también quería verte— declaro —Desde que te vi llegar supe que eras tú, que eras ese pequeño niño que siempre me seguía… Pero estaba confundido y te ignore hasta que no puede más y me acerque a ti, pero de la manera incorrecta por eso cuando estábamos juntos te demostraba mi cariño— dijo juntando su frente con la del menor para luego acercar sus labios a los de su compañero y darle un delicado beso lleno de ternura que rápidamente se profundizo, pero ese beso también fue la manera en que los chicos sellaron el comienzo de su duradera relación.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el fic**_


End file.
